Salmon Loaf
Salmon Loaf is the fifteenth Entree recipe featured in Sugar Cookie Murder. Preheat oven to 350 degrees F., rack in the middle position. 1 This recipe is from Stan Kramer's sister, Kitty. (When they were growing up, Stan used to tease that she was fated to marry a man named Katz.) Kitty says you can use pink salmon, but the loaf turns out looking a little gray. Red salmon's more expensive, but it's worth it if you're serving this for company. Ingredients * Salmon Loaf ** 2 cans red salmon (I used two 14.75-ounce cans) ** 1 cup finely ground bread crumbs (or cracker crumbs or matzo meal) ** 1 cup evaporated milk (or light cream) ** 2 beaten eggs (you can just beat them up with a fork) ** 1 teaspoon salt ** 1/4 teaspoon pepper ** 1/2 teaspoon onion powder ** 1/2 teaspoon sage ** 1/2 teaspoon ground oregano ** 1/4 cup melted butter (1/2 stick, 1/2 pound) ** 1/4 cup dried chopped onions (or 1/2 small onion, finely chopped) ** 8-ounce package frozen green peas * Dill Sauce (This sauce must be made at least 4 hours in advance; overnight is even better.) ** 2 Tablespoons heavy cream ** 1/2 cup mayonnaise ** 1 teaspoon crushed fresh baby dill (if you can't find baby dill, you can make it with 1/2 teaspoon dried dill weed, but it won't be as good) Directions * Spray a bread pan with non-stick cooking spray. (The one Kitty uses is glass and the bottom measures 4 inches by 8 inches.) * Drain the salmon in a strainer. Prepare it by taking out the bones and removing most of the silver skin. Let it continue to drain while you mix up the rest of the load. * In a large bowl, mix the ground bread crumbs, evaporated milk, beaten eggs, and seasonings. Add the butter and dried chopped onions, and mix well. * Add the salmon and the frozen peas and mix it all up with a big wooden spoon. (You may have to get in there with your hands to make sure it's thoroughly mixed.) * Transfer the salmon mixture to the pan you've prepared, filling it to within a half-inch of the top. If you have any salmon mixture left over, shape it into patties, separate the patties with wax paper, stick them in a freezer bag and pop them in the freezer. They make wonderful salmon patties. Just thaw them and fry them in butter. * Bake at 350 degrees F. for 1 to 1-1/2 hours. If the top starts browning too rapidly, tent a piece of aluminum foil over the top. * Let cool for ten minutes and then slice and serve. This is especially good with dill sauce. * Mix the cream with the mayonnaise until it's smooth and then mix in the dill. Put the sauce in a small bowl, cover it with plastic wrap, and refrigerate it for at least 4 hours. 2 Hannah's Notes 1 See above. 2 A note from Stan's wife, Lolly: This looks really pretty if you make a double batch of piecrust dough, roll half in an oval for the bottom, and hand-shape the salmon mixture on top of that, leaving 2 inches of dough uncovered around the outside Roll out the other half of the dough drape it top, and tuck up the bottom edges, crimping them as you would for a pie. Cut slits in the top and a hole in the center to serve as a vent, then brush the entire surface of the dough with egg yolk, mixed with a bit of water. Bake it the same as you would for a regular salmon loaf and serve it as a "company dish."